You Belong With Me
by Bulecelup
Summary: 5 Alasan mengapa Tweek dan Craig memang pantas untuk bersama, dan 1 alasan tambahan bagi mereka untuk terikat selama-lamanya. Mpreg ending. Craig/Tweek. Creek.


**Title:** You Belong With Me.

**Pair: **Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak.

**Rate: **T.

**Genre:** Romance/Humor.

**Summary: **5 Alasan mengapa Tweek dan Craig memang pantas untuk bersama, dan 1 alasan tambahan bagi mereka untuk terikat selama-lamanya. Mpreg ending. Craig/Tweek. Creek.

**© SOUTH PARK **belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(1. Best Friends)

Craig Tucker adalah remaja labil yang pemarah. Dia kerap kali memberi jari tengah kepada siapapun yang berani menganggunya. Hal itu termasuk buat adik perempuan dan kedua orang tuanya yang kadang melakukan hal itu juga.

Dia di takuti disekolah, semua anak tidak ada yang mau mencari masalah dengannya. Teman-temannya juga ogah membuatnya kesal, karena sekalinya Craig ngamuk, semua orang kena getahnya.

Karena reputasinya inilah Craig tidak memiliki teman yang benar-benar bisa dibilang '_teman sejati'_. Token dan Clyde memang sering terlihat bersamanya, tapi tidak lebih dari teman sekolah. Sementara Stan, Kyle, Kenny dan Cartman bisa dibilang sebagai rival-teman-musuh nya Craig.

Meskipun begitu, ada satu orang yang benar-benar perduli kepadanya, yaitu Tweek Tweak. Si anak maniak kopi yang menderita epilepsi, sering gemetaran, dan kadang paranoid sendiri.

Mereka jadi sahabat baik setelah di jebak oleh Cartman untuk berantem hebat saat SD dulu. Setelah itu, Craig dan Tweek jadi sering terlihat bersama. Tweek yang sering paranoid menjadi tenang apabila berada disisi Craig, dan Craig sendiri juga jadi jinak apabila ada Tweek didekatnya.

Mereka memang sangat berbeda, tapi mereka saling mengisi satu sama lain. Mungkin karena itulah mereka sering dibilang sebagai pasangan _gay _terserasi di sekolah.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(2. Cute)

Craig melotot pas melihat apa yang Wendy, Bebe, dan para gadis lakukan kepada Tweek. Hari itu mereka sedang berkumpul di rumah Clyde, melakukan pesta kecil-kecilan.

Tweek datang bersama dengan Craig, dia sama sekali tidak melepaskan lengan Craig sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Clyde. Soalnya dia takut kalau dia lepas dari Craig, dia bisa di culik atau terjatuh.

Saat mereka masuk kedalam rumah Clyde yang bising karena banyak orang didalamnya, Tweek mendadak ditarik paksa oleh Wendy dan Bebe, yang sama-sama menyeringai dan ketawa bak setan pas membawa Tweek masuk kedalam sebuah kamar.

Tweek berteriak minta tolong sampai nangis-nangis, Craig mencoba untuk menolongnya dari cengkraman para gadis mengerikan itu, namun sayang dia terlambat. Tweek sudah keburu dibawa masuk kedalam kamar, dan pintunya di kunci dari dalam.

"Sialan! Heh! Cepat buka! Berani kalian macam-macam dengannya, aku bisa memastikan kalian tidak akan pernah bisa melihat matahari lagi!" Craig teriak-teriak beringas sambil menggedor pintu kamar tersebut.

Teriakan Wendy terdengar dari dalam, "Berisik lo ah, Craig! Tunggu aja kenapa, ntar lo bakal berterima kasih deh sama kita!"

Setelah itu, tidak suara Wendy lenyap. Yang terdengar dari dalam sana hanyalah suara rintihan dan ringisan Tweek, entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan kepadanya!

Craig jadi kesel banget. Rencananya untuk bermesraan dengan Tweek disini harus tertunda gara-gara si cewek keras kepala Wendy dan pengikut setianya, Bebe.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, pintu itu akhirnya terbuka. Craig yang capek nungguin melengos pergi ke dapur buat ngambil segelas bir. Dia berdiri bersender di tembok dekat dengan pintu tersebut, Stan dan Clyde menemaninya karena mereka melihat kalau si Craig ini kelihatan senewen.

"GAH! te-terlalu ba-banyak te-tekanan!"

Suara Tweek mengalihkan pandangan ketiga pemuda ganteng itu. Mereka bertiga sama-sama terperongo melihat Tweek berdiri diambang pintu, Wendy dan Bebe ada disampingnya.

Kemeja lengan panjang yang Tweek kenakan sudah raib, digantikan dengan _babydoll dress_ berwarna _olive green_, bando pita berwarna hitam, dan sepatu flat berwarna sama dengan _dress_-nya.

Stan terperanjat. Craig mulutnya teranga. Sedangkan Clyde menjatuhkan gelas bir yang ada ditangannya.

"C-Craaaaiiiiiiigg!" Tweek langsung berlari ke hadapan Craig, memeluk pemuda yang sering memakai _chullo_ berwarna biru itu dengan erat. Seakan-akan dia bergantung sekali kepadanya. "T-to-tolong aku… me-mereka memaksaku me-mengenakan ini!" ucapnya dengan lirih.

Craig menelan ludah, di kejauhan dia melihat Wendy dan Bebe melakukan tos tangan, dengan senyuman jahil di kedua wajah mereka. Stan pergi meninggalkan keadaan sambil menutup muka, karena darah menetes dari hidungnya setelah melihat Tweek dengan pakaian perempuan.

Clyde masih berdiri disamping Craig yang jadi tempat menangis Tweek. Diam-diam tangannya meraup ujung gaun yang Tweek kenakan, siap untuk menariknya keatas. Tapi Craig langsung menginjak kakinya dan menepis tangan Clyde dari Tweek.

"Kampret. menyentuhnya sedikit saja, kau akan kehilangan tanganmu, Clyde." Umpat Craig sambil merangkul tubuh kecil Tweek kedadanya. Ujung bibirnya tertarik tinggi sekali, dia menyeringai melihat hasil jahil tangan Wendy dan Bebe. Sepertinya mereka memang suka sekali medandani cowok cantik.

Biasanya korban mereka adalah Butters. Tumben-tumben aja mereka kali ini memilih Tweek…

Craig mendadak menarik tangan Tweek, membawanya berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Clyde meneriaki mereka, "Oi! Lo mau bawa dia kemana! Diatas tuh nggak ada apa-apa, tau!"

"Justeru karena itu." Hanya itulah respon Craig. Dia dan Tweek pun menghilang dari balik tangga, dan tidak turun dari atas sana selama hampir 2 jam lamanya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(3. Kiss)

Tweek masih ingat betul akan ciuman pertamanya dengan Craig. Saat itu malam hari, Tweek sedang bersiap-siap untuk menutup kedai kopi tempatnya bekerja, Harbucks. Dia bekerja disana sebagai _Barista_, ayahnya yang mengusulkan hal itu.

Tweek tidak keberatan bekerja dalam bisnis milik keluarga, toh kalau dia bekerja di Harbucks, itu artinya dia bisa mendapatkan kopi secara gratis, iya kan?

Saat Tweek mau mematikan mesin espresso, bel pintu depan berbunyi. Tanda kalau ada tamu masuk. Tweek menengok kearah pintu, mau memberitahu kalau toko sudah mau tutup. Tapi dia terdiam ketika menyadari kalau tamu-nya kala itu adalah…

"C-Craig?" kata Tweek, sepuhan merah hangat merayap ke kedua pipi pucatnya. "A-Apa yang-GAH! Kau la-lakukan di-disini?" Tanya sang pemuda cantik yang memiliki rambut jabrik pirang tidak terurus dan mata berwarna hijau terang itu.

Craig mengusap tengkuk lehernya, "Aku…kebetulan berada didekat sini. Dan aku berfikir untuk datang ketempatmu…" dia sama sekali tidak melihat kepada Tweek saat berbicara.

"A-ak-aku sudah ma-mau me-menu-nutup tem-tempat ini," Tweek melepas celemek hitam yang biasa dia pakai kala bekerja. "T-Tapi ka-kalau ka-kau me-memang-GAH! Me-menginginkan kopi…a-aku ra-rasa aku bi-bisa mem-memberikan pe-pengecualian ba-bagimu…"

Craig berjalan ke depan meja counter tempat untuk memesan, berhadapan dengan Tweek yang berada tepat diseberangnya, tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah… kurasa kau bisa membuatkanku kopi hitam pekat. Tanpa ada campuran lain." Craig sedikit menyeringai, Tweek tersipu melihatnya menyeringai. Soalnya Craig kelihatan tampan sekali.

Tweek pergi dari sana untuk membuat pesanan Craig. Craig tidak berpindah dari tempatnya, dia meletakan kedua sikut tangannya di atas meja _counter_, menempatkan dagu wajahnya dikedua telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Melihat Tweek dengan lihainya membuat secangkir kopi.

Sebenarnya Craig sama sekali tidak menyukai kopi. Dia bahkan membencinya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya rela untuk meminum cairan pekat yang berwarna seperti aspal itu adalah…. Tweek. Ya, demi mendapat perhatian si pirang manis itu.

"Si-Silah-silahkan."

Craig disadarkan kembali dari lamunannya dengan suara gelas karton ditaruh dihadapannya. Dia merogoh kantong celana jeansnya, berusaha untuk mencari uang atau koin untuk membayar minuman tersebut. Tapi dia tidak menemukan sepeser uang dimanapun, mana dompetnya ketinggalan pula dirumah…

"…Aku tidak membawa uang. Dompetku ketinggalan." Kata Craig. Dia ingin sekali menonjok mukanya sendiri. bagus banget deh lo, Craig…

Tweek tertawa kecil, Craig merasakan dadanya jadi sesak melihat Tweek tertawa. Dia terlihat imut sekali…! "Ta-tak apa, ak-aku mem-memberikan-nya se-secara gr-gratis u-untukmu." Tweek menyodorkan gelas berisi cairan kopi hangat itu mendekat kehadapan Craig.

Craig melongo kayak orang bego. Dia nggak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang ada, dia malah sedikit berjinjit didepan meja, lalu mencium bibir Tweek yang ada didepannya.

Tweek tak sempat berkedip saat Craig menciumnya, dan dia juga tidak bergerak saat Craig pergi keluar café sambil membawa kopi itu ditangannya. Tangannya mengelus bibirnya, dimana barusan Craig menciumnya.

Craig menciumnya… Craig menciumnya… Craig menciumnya! 

Wajah Tweek menjadi merah seperti udang rebus, dia komat-kamit tidak jelas sambil mengibas-ngibas kedua tangannya. Craig Tucker barusan menciumnya! Itu artinya Craig tidak membencinya!

Dia ketawa sendiri sambil bertumpu di rak penyimpanan biji kopi, lupa dengan pekerjaan terakhirnya menutup café untuk beberapa saat.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(4. Fans)

"GAH-Cr—Craiiiigg!"

Tweek melenguh panjang saat Craig mencengkram tubuhnya, membuat mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur kamarnya Craig. Hari itu Tweek datang main kerumah Craig, seperti yang biasanya. tadinya mereka berencana untuk menonton film, tapi sepertinya Craig memiliki rencana lain…

"Tweekers. Kamu tahu kalau kamu itu sangat imut, iya kan?" Craig duduk dengan bangga diatas pinggang Tweek, menahan kedua tangan remaja berambut pirang itu ke lantai. Seringai penuh nafsu menghiasi wajahnya.

Tweek menelan ludah, dia tersipu malu mendengar omongan Craig. "L-lepa-lepaskan aku! Ka-kalau ada o-orang ma-masuk ke-kedalam dan melihat ki-kita seperti i-i-ini…"

Craig mencueki omongan Tweek, dia lebih tertarik kepada leher jenjang miliknya. Dia menciuminya, mengigitnya secara pelan. Hal itu membuat Tweek mengeluarkan desahan kecil dari bibir tipisnya.

"Memangnya aku perduli, biar saja mereka melihatku sedang memainkanmu. Biar mereka tahu kalau kau adalah milikku, dan aku mencintaimu." Kata Craig, kembali lanjut mengarungi leher Tweek.

Tweek melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pundak Craig, merasakan tubuhnya menegang dan memanas dengan cepat. Kemudian, dia mendengar ada langkah kaki bergerak menuju kemari. Semakin lama terdengar semakin cepat, mendadak pintu kamar terbuka, dan…

"Hey, Craig. Apa kau masih punya sim….oh."

Adik perempuan Craig, Ruby, berdiri diambang pintu. Gadis SMP itu melotot melihat posisi Tweek dan Craig yang menatapnya balik dengan wajah horror.

Tweek mendorong Craig lepas dari tubuhnya, dia berteriak tidak jelas sambil menutup wajahnya yang merah abis. Sementara Craig memberikan adik kecilnya tatapan tajam. Ruby sekarang berada didalam kamar, menutup pintu dibalik punggungnya.

"_Dammit_, Ruby! Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk kedalam kamarku!" sahut Craig, dia terlihat akan mencongkel keluar kedua mata milik adik perempuannya.

Mulut Ruby masih teranga, wajah gadis itu nampak seperti wajah seorang pecandu yang habis sakau. "…Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Apakah kalian akan melakukan s…"

Muka Craig menjadi merah saat adiknya mau mengatakan '_kata_' itu. "RUBY! Apa yang kau lihat sebenarnya tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" bantahnya.

Craig mencoba untuk mengibuli adiknya, tapi sayang, Ruby terlalu pintar untuk dikibuli oleh kakaknya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan ponsel berkamera canggih miliknya dari balik kantong rok pendek yang ia kenakan hari itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan? Aku tidak akan menceritakan mengenai hubungan kalian kepada siapapun, terutama kepada orang tua kita. Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku ingin merekam kegiatan kalian yang tadi." Gadis itu menyeringai seperti Joker!

Craig menaikan alis mata tinggi sekali, sampai alis matanya hilang ditepian _chullo_ biru yang dia kenakan. Tweek berhenti meraung-raung tidak jelas, dia menatap Ruby yang tengah menyeringai, kemudian beralih kepada Craig yang perlahan menatapnya balik dengan wajah iseng.

"Setuju."

Setelah itu, Craig bergerak menerjang Tweek. Tweek kembali berteriak histeris saat berat tubuh Craig menimpanya. Sedangkan Ruby mencari posisi yang bagus untuk merekam kerjaan kakaknya kepada pemuda imut malang itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(5. Home)

Hari kelulusan merupakan hari yang ditunggu-tunggu. Akhirnya mereka semua bisa keluar dari sekolah busuk itu dan pergi bebas lepas! Eh, pergi ke universitas, maksudnya.

Craig memutuskan untuk mencari tempat tinggal sendiri setelah lulus, dia mendapat sebuah apartemen kecil yang berada dekat dengan kota, lebih tepatnya dekat dengan kampus barunya berada.

dia mengajak Tweek untuk tinggal bersamanya. Soalnya dia juga kuliah di kampus yang sama, dan Tweek akan lebih gampang untuk pergi mencapai Harbucks karena apartemen Craig berada 2 blok jauhnya dari sana.

"C-Craig? Bi-bisa to-tolong buka mataku?" Pinta Tweek. Kedua matanya ditutup oleh tangan Craig yang ada dibelakangnya. Craig secara perlahan menuntunnya masuk kedalam kamar apartemen barunya, tempat itu masih rada berantakan karena Craig malas untuk membenahinya.

Craig tersenyum, dia tidak sabar menunjukan tempat tinggal baru mereka…

Dia menarik telapak tangannya dari kedua mata Tweek. Tweek membuka matanya, matanya langsung menelusuri ruang apartemen yang masih kosong tersebut. Dia berdecak kagum, tempat ini adalah milik Craig, dan dia mendapatkannya dengan hasil pendapatannya sendiri sebagai seorang pelukis!

"O-Oh, Craig… te-tempat i-ini ba-bagus. Yah, masih ra-rada ko-kosong dan berantakan sih… ta-tapi ku-kura-kurasa kau bi-bisa mem-membena-benahinya…" ujar Tweek, melihat isi dari salah satu kardus pindahan milik Craig yang ada diatas sofa.

Craig berjalan mendekati pacar kecilnya, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya, dan memendam hidungnya di pundak Tweek. Sweater panjang berwarna cokelat kopi yang Tweek kenakan hari ini berbau seperti mint.

"Bukan '_aku_'…tapi '_kita_'…." Bisik Craig dengan lembut di telinga Tweek.

Tweek menahan nafas. Maksud dari perkataan Craig itu…

"K-K-kau me-me-memintaku untuk ti-tinggal be-bersamamu!" Tweek melirik kebelakang pundaknya, melihat wajah Craig berada dekat dari mukanya.

Craig tertawa terkekeh, "Aku tidak ingin pacar tercintaku sampai tertinggal dibelakang, bukan? lagian kalau kita tinggal bersama, banyak keuntungan yang didapat…" dia mendesakan kepalanya kepada Tweek, menyebabkan pemuda itu meringis pelan.

Tweek nggak bego-bego amat untuk mengetahui apa yang dimaksud dengan '_keuntungan_' oleh Craig.

"Jadi…" Craig menarik kepalanya dari pundak Tweek, tapi tetap membiarkan kedua tangannya melingkar dipinggang Tweek. "Karena kau akan mulai tinggal bersamaku besok… kenapa hari ini kau tidak menginap? Supaya bisa mengenal tempat ini lebih baik, Tweekers."

Tweek tentu tidak akan menolak permintaan Craig.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(1+ another reason.)

Setahun sudah berlalu, Tweek dan Craig masih tetap langgeng. Kadang mereka berangkat kuliah bersama-sama, dan saling mengerti apabila salah satu dari mereka harus bekerja atau pulang terlambat kerumah. Mereka seperti pasangan suami-isteri yang ada di novel-novel romanpicisan. Dengan Craig sebagai suami dan Tweek sebagai isteri, tentunya.

Kehidupan mereka yang terkadang monoton, mulai berubah saat Tweek mulai sering memuntahkan isi perutnya ke toilet di pagi hari.

"_Darling, Honey, Sweetcakes, babe_, sayang, cintaku, manisku, Tweeky, Tweekers, Spazzy…" Craig memanggil Tweek yang sedang berada didalam kamar mandi. Suara muntahan terdengar dari balik pintu, Craig mengetuknya beberapa kali, namun dihiraukan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Craig. Dia merasa sangat khawatir.

Tweek sepertinya berhenti muntah. Bunyi suara toilet di kuras terdengar, dan Tweek membuka pintu kamar mandi. Craig melihat kondisi pacarnya teramat mengenaskan. wajahnya pucat banget, rambutnya yang sudah berantakan jadi makin berantakan, dan dia nampak seperti akan muntah lagi.

"C-Craig," Tweek mengeluarkan suara lenguhan lemas. Nada suara yang biasa dia gunakan kalau merasa tertekan. "B-b-badanku ter-terasa ti-tidak e-enak…" keluhnya.

Craig merasa kasihan dengannya. Dia memeluk Tweek, mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan lembut. Tweek sudah jatuh sakit seperti ini dari 2 minggu yang lalu. Dia mengira kalau Tweek terkena flu biasa, jadi dia hanya memberikannya aspirin dan tidak memeriksakannya ke dokter.

Tapi karena penyakit Tweek tidak kunjung sembuh, Craig mulai berfikir untuk membawanya ke dokter.

"Tweekers. Sepertinya kau harus pergi ke dokter. Ada yang salah denganmu, sepertinya ini bukan flu biasa…" kata Craig, berusaha untuk meyakinkan Tweek, karena…

"A-apa! Do-dokter! Ke-kerumah sakit! Me-me-mereka a-akan me-menyun-yuntikku da-dan me-mem—GAH! MEMBEDAH KEPALAKU! A-ak-aku ti-tidak ma-ma-mau!" Tweek jadi sangat histeris mendengar Craig akan membawanya menemui dokter.

Craig menghela nafas. Mempunyai pacar yang gampang paranoid dan histeris memang banyak tantangannya. Untuk mencegah Tweek lari, Craig mengangkat tubuh mungil Tweek, dan meletakannya di atas pundaknya sambil memegangnya erat pinggangnya agar tidak jatuh. Kepalanya berada di punggung Craig, sedangkan kakinya nangkring di depan Craig.

"T-Turun-kan aku!" teriak Tweek sambil memukul punggung Craig yang mulai berjalan keluar kamar apartemen sambil membawanya.

Craig nggak bergeming, dia tetap mengendong Tweek sampai menuju mobilnya yang terparkir didepan gedung apartemen. Craig menurunkan Tweek di kursi penumpang, memasangkan _seatbelt_ untuknya. Lalu dia sendiri masuk kedalam kursi pengemudi, mulai memanaskan mobil _camaro _tua miliknya tersebut.

Craig mencuri pandang kepada Tweek disampingnya, dia terlihat gugup dan khawatir.

"Hey…" Craig mendekatinya, memberikan ciuman kecil dipipi Tweek. "Aku khawatir denganmu, Tweekers…aku hanya ingin memastikan apa yang terjadi denganmu, agar aku bisa mengobatimu dan membuatmu semakin baik…" wajah melas ala anak anjing lucu milik Craig akhirnya keluar. Salah satu raut wajah yang tidak mungkin ditolak oleh Tweek.

Tweek menelan ludah. Craig sudah memasang wajah seperti itu, dia jadi merasa tidak enak dengan Craig… dia tahu kalau Craig sebenarnya khawatir, makanya dia memaksanya untuk pergi ke dokter…

"Y-ya ak-aku ras-rasa i-itu masuk ak…akal…" kata Tweek dengan pelan.

Craig tersenyum dan mencium pipinya lagi. Setelah itu dia kembali ke stir mobil, mengeluarkan mobil dari tempat parkir dan menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Sesampainya disana, mereka beruntung karena tidak perlu mengambil nomor dan menunggu di ruang tunggu, soalnya keadaan sedang sepi. Craig mendorong Tweek dengan pelan masuk kedalam ruang pemeriksaan, dimana mereka disambut oleh seorang dokter perempuan muda cantik.

"Siapa yang sakit?" Tanya sang dokter yang memiliki _nametag_ bernama Sybil tersebut. Dia memakai kacamata baca, rambut panjangnya terikat kebelakang menjadi sebuah ponytail.

Craig menepuk pundak Tweek. "Pacarku, dok." Jawabnya. Tweek tersipu.

Dokter sybil berkedip beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum dan menyuruh Tweek untuk duduk diatas tempat tidur pemeriksaan. Sementara Craig berdiri menyender di dinding dekat sana, melihat dokter itu bertanya soal keluhan yang Tweek alami sambil memeriksa mata dan mulutnya.

Tweek menceritakan apa yang dia alami kepadanya. kehilangan nafsu makan, merasa mual hampir setiap hari, dan puncaknya adalah dia memuntahkan apa yang dia makan dimalam sebelumnya.

Setelah mendengar semua keluhan Tweek, Dokter Sybil mengambil kesimpulan. "Kasusmu rada sedikit aneh, Tweek. Mungkin kau harus menjalani tes darah. Aku akan meminta ke bagian laboratorium untuk mengambil sampel darahmu."

Tweek mendengus, dia mulai jadi panik. "T-Tes da-darah! A-apa ya-yang sebenarnya te-terjadi d-denganku, dok!" Craig mendatanginya, mengelus-elus kepalanya secara lembut dengan harapan bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Ah, kuharap sih bukan hal yang serius. Karena aku sendiri merasa bingung dengan penyakitmu…" kata Sybil, dia sedang menulis sesuatu diatas kertas resep.

Tweek melirik kearah Craig dengan raut wajah khawatir, begitupun juga dengan Craig. Tapi dia harus tetap optimis, agar tidak membuat Tweek semakin ketakutan.

"Jangan khawatir, Tweekers. Kita akan mengetahui apa yang terjadi denganmu detelah tes darah ini. Ayo, aku akan menemanimu kok." Craig tersenyum padanya. Tweek membalas senyumannya.

Sybil diam-diam melihat mereka, dan tertawa dalam hati. Hari ini dia kedatangan pasangan yang lucu…

Tweek disuruh pergi ke laboratorium untuk mengambil darah. Craig mengikutinya dibelakang, dan sesuai dengan janjinya, tetap berada disisi Tweek selama proses pengambilan darah itu berlangsung. Tweek mengigit bibirnya saat jarum memasuki urat nadi tangannya dan menyedot darahnya keluar. Craig berdiri dibelakang kursinya, mengelus wajahnya dengan lembut.

Mereka harus menunggu 2 jam untuk hasil tes darah itu. Jadinya Tweek dan Craig menunggu di ruang tunggu, Craig pergi sebentar untuk membelikan segelas kopi untuk Tweek. Mereka berdua lanjut menunggu, sampai ada seorang suster datang memberitahu mereka kalau Dokter sybil menyuruh mereka untuk masuk kembali kedalam ruangannya.

"Jadi? Bagaimana dengan hasilnya?" itulah pertanyaan yang Craig ingin tanyakan kepada dokter perempuan itu sesaat setelah dia dan Tweek kembali masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Dokter itu tidak menjawab, matanya melekat kepada selembar kertas yang ia pegang di tangannya. Craig dan Tweek bingung karena dokter mereka sepertinya tidak mengubris mereka sama sekali.

Karena keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka sama sekali tidak enak.

"…hasil ini mengatakan kalau dia…" Dokter menunjuk kepada Tweek. Mukanya Tweek langsung jadi pucat, Craig mengengam tangannya. "Kalau dia hamil."

Craig melongo. Tweek terbagi diantara mau histeris dan shock.

"Apa? Tunggu dulu, nona. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat kalau dia ini laki-laki! Dia tak mungkin mengandung!" suara sahutan Craig memecah keheningan mereka.

Dokter Sybil memperlihatkan hasil tesnya kehadapan Craig, "Kawan, ini adalah South Park. Apa saja bisa terjadi! Kemarin aja ada alien datang kemari untuk mengasingkan planet kita dari jagad raya! Jadi kalau pacar gay-mu yang imut ini hamil, itu masih bisa dibilang normal! Masih ada kejadian yang lebih aneh dari ini di South Park!"

Dia mengingatkan kalau di tempat mereka berada saat ini, apapun bisa terjadi.

BRAK!

Mendadak Craig jatuh kelantai, pingsan. Tweek yang nggak engeh kalau Craig pingsan, kalang-kabut melihatnya terkapar dilantai.

"Craig!" raungnya, dia duduk didekat tubuh Craig, mengoyang-goyangkan pundaknya agar bangun. Tapi tidak ada hasil.

Sepertinya mereka harus mencari apartemen yang lebih luas, sekarang…

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music on the background: "Heaven is a place on earth" by Various Artist.)

**MATTGASM:**…ya, ya, ya. Pair yang saya geluti semakin aneh tiap harinya… but hey~ Craig dan Tweek adalah pair *UHOKUHOK*CANON*UHOKUHOK* yang imut, sama-sama memiliki sifat yang rada gay pula. Mungkinkah saya berharap terlalu banyak kalau ada South Park fans di Indonesia? ;D thanks for reading, Live long and prosper.

**OMAKE!: **judul "_You Belong With Me_" diambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Taylor Swift_.


End file.
